The Look That Stopped the World
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: On Lavi's first night working at The Black Order Restaurant he meets Allen Walker, a famous English classical pianist, that plays at the restaurant and is immediately drawn to him. How does Allen feel? Would he ever notice an ordinary waiter like Lavi? Future-set Laven AU one-shot rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: So here's another random one-shot from my random mind. I'm taking a little break from my other stories to collect and organize my ideas, but I'll return to them. This is Laven, future-set AU. Oh My God. I'm sorry everyone I put the wrong file on this, here is the real story! Please re-read this, I love this story and I am sorry for that.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-Man or the characters… and whatever else goes here.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new waiter? I hear he's starting tonight. I'm not really sure about him. He doesn't seem like the typical guys the boss hires, he doesn't seem, what's the word?" the dark-haired waitress paused, "Classy enough. But I suppose you weren't one of the boss's usual hires either. Maybe the boss hired him for his looks? He's pretty cute according to the other waitresses"

Her co-worker rolled his eyes, "Che, I don't really like him. He seems like a screw up and a ditz to me. He better not mess up."

"What Kanda? Are you jealous because he'd replace you as the prettiest here?" A young white haired male entered the back room, snickering.

"Che, Moyashi! Who the hell asked you?"

"Oh I guess in his case it would be handsome since he probably doesn't look like a girl. Don't worry Kanda you'll always be the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Allen laughed

The raven-haired waiter's teeth ground together in annoyance. "Che, baka Moyashi"

The young boy clapped sarcastically, "as always Kanda, your comebacks amaze me."

"Come on guys! Do you always have to fight?" Lenalee chimed in.

"Pretty much, Lenalee, I don't know any other to deal with him." Allen sighed.

The manager walked into the back room clapping his hands loudly, "All right enough chatter. Kanda! Lenalee! The night shift is about to start, both of you and the rest of the wait staff, may have to pick up the slack and help out since the new guy is starting tonight. Be sure to help him and answer any question he may have. Oh and Kanda, be sure to actually be nice to the new guy, we don't want to frighten him off." Reever turned to face Allen, "get ready and practice your pieces for tonight at the back piano. You'll go on at 8:30."

"Yes sir," Allen nodded and exited the room.

Lavi entered the restaurant, hoping he wasn't late. The Black Order was the premier restaurant of Paris. The large room was filled with several tables and booths with black and white table clothes, the booths and seats of the chairs were padded with top-of-the-line black leather, and the ceiling was decorated with several extravagant golden and glass chandeliers. The whole place gave of a feeling of elegance and grace. A grand piano was set on a simple circular white stage in the center of the room. Lavi was had heard that they had hired a famous pianist and he played there nightly, they had flown him from London because he is one of the best new classical pianists and they had to have him. Lavi quickly jogged into that back room to find the manager.

"Ah! Here's the new guy now!" Reever gestured to Lavi. The female waitresses gasped at he entered. The new waiter was about six feet tall with red hair that framed his stunning ivory face perfectly. A simple black eye patch covered his right eye, and his exposed emerald eye was swimming with nervousness. He wore basic black pants, black shoes, a gray button up vest with a black satin back, a plain white button-up tucked into his pants and black bow tie. A couple of the waitress giggled and whispered about how handsome he looked in the uniform.

The redhead nodded, "Hello everyone, I'm pleased to meet you all. My name is Lavi."

"Yes Lavi," the manager smiled, "welcome and don't be afraid to look to your new co-workers for help."

"Yeah I'll help you with anything you need." A blonde waitress chimed in, with a giggle.

"Me too!" the majority of the female wait staff called.

"Thank you all," The redhead smirked inwardly, _STRIKE! _He thought as he gazed at the blonde who had spoken up first.

"All right everyone, hosts and hostesses to the front please. It's time for the night shift." Reever called snapping everyone into action.

"Okay Lavi, um, you'll be taking the front section. Do want me to show you?"

He smiled, "Sure that would be nice. Um…?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Lenalee."

"Oh it's a pleasure Lenalee, to be helped by such a beautiful girl like yourself." The few waitresses sighed shooting dirty looks toward Lenalee.

Lenalee was taken aback by how charming the redhead was and she was starting to see why the boss hired him. She tried to hold back a blush, "Okay right this way." The dark haired waitress was clearly one of the prettiest of the bunch. She had dark teal hair and beautiful purple eyes. Her kind smile lit up her beautiful face and made whoever looked upon it want to smile in return. "Okay, this will be your section." She gestured to set of tables by the front window. "I have the section right next to yours so feel free to watch me for an example or ask me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, and thank you." Lavi nodded and walked off to the hostess's stand.

"Oh Lavi," the brunette blushed. "You don't need to wait here, um, we'll bring the customers to your section and then you come meet them."

"I want to try something, if you don't mind?"

"Um no."

Two ladies in their early thirties walked up to the hostess to get a table. Lavi watched as the brunette put them in his section. He held up an arm to each of the ladies, "Hello Ladies, come I'll show you to your table." The women blushed and hooked their arms through Lavi's as they walked to a table for two. "Here you are ladies, my name is Lavi and I'll be your server tonight. May I say what a pleasure it is to serve two lovely ladies like yourselves?" The ladies grinned at Lavi giggling. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have some red wine please."

"And I'll have a glass of white please."

"As you wish, I'll have those right out." Lavi flashed a smile and went to greet his new customers.

"Wow." Lenalee gasped. He was slightly different from the normal waiters and was unbelievably charming. If anyone else had tried to escort women to a table like that and if they talked to them like that it wouldn't have worked, but because Lavi was so handsome it worked for him. He was a complete natural, and although it was his first day he made it look effortless. He carried several drinks on a tray and still managed to maneuver through the now crowed restaurant with such grace and ease.

* * *

"Excuse me miss," Lavi's first customers called out to Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled and hurried over to the table, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Yes, is the manager around? We'd like to speak to him."

"Sure I'll go get him, excuse me." Lenalee's eyes widened, _were they offended by the way Lavi was treating them?_ Lenalee nervously knocked on the door to Reever's office. "Sir a couple of Lavi's customers would like to speak with you."

Reever opened his door, "All right, I hope it's not a complaint I really thought Lavi would be good for this place, Komui and the chef, Jerry, completely adored him. Hm, we'll have to find out." Reever nervously followed Lenalee back to the table, hoping he wouldn't have to fire Lavi on his first night. It usually wasn't a good thing when the manager was called.

"Good evening," Reever greeted the guests, "My name is Reever Wenham, the manager. I want to apologize for our waiter, Lavi, it's his first night."

"Really his first night?" The first woman asked.

"Yeah you would've have thought he's been working here much longer." The second chimed in. "Oh and there's no need to apologize. We just wanted to tell you that Lavi is simply a wonderful waiter; he's charming, handsome, and personable. He personally escorted us to our table on his arms and we adore him! This was our first time at this restaurant and it definitely won't be our last because of him."

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed your experience here and Thank you for coming in." Reever walked over to a near by table where Lavi was taking orders, "Lavi may I speak to you for a moment."

"Of course, sir," Lavi finished taking orders and turned to Reever. "Reever am I in trouble?"

"No actually the exact opposite. I just spoke to a couple of customers you served, and they called me over to tell me what an amazing job you are doing and how charming you are. Keep up the good work." Reever patted Lavi on the back and walked to the slightly crowded lobby. "Alissa!" he called to the hostess.

"Yes sir?"

"What is going on here? There are plently of available tables why are all these ladies waiting?"

"Um they are requesting to sit in Lavi's section, sir, and they said they wouldn't mind waiting. Lavi section is full so I don't know what else to do."

"Excuse me Ladies," Reever addressed the crowd, "there are plenty of available tables in the other sections if you want, we could get you in right away."

"No, we're waiting to be served by Lavi." The crowd called.

Reever stood there shocked,_ was Lavi really that good? _He moved to observe Lavi at work, most of his clients were women, but even the men in his section liked him. He was incredibly polite, impossibly charming, and appropriately witty and funny. He was way too busy for one person but he handled himself with well. He would apologize if the food took long, and his customers never seemed to mind.

"Good evening Ladies," Lavi returned to the front to escort another pair of women to their table. "I sincerely apologize for the long wait and I'm stunned you'd wait so long just to be served by me." As Reever continued to watch Lavi, he was starting to see how the guy was so popular.

"Reever, it's almost 8:30 shouldn't you be announcing Allen?" one of the waiters called.

Reever snapped out of his daze and made his way to the stage. "Good evening everyone," he called into the microphone, "It's my pleasure to announce our entertainment for the evening, the famous classical pianist of London, England: Allen Walker!" the crowd clapped and cheered as Allen made his way to the piano.

"KYAAA! It's Allen Walker!" a couple teenagers from Lavi's section screamed. Allen's delicate hands ghosted over the ivory keys and a breathtaking melody filled the restaurant.

Lavi stopped dead in his tracks; he had never heard something so beautiful in his life and the man playing the piano was equally as beautiful. He had soft white hair, pale skin, and gray eyes, but his most prominent feature was the long red scar the stretched down the left side of his face. Lavi couldn't help but notice that the boy almost glowed, illuminated by the spotlight above his head. The man looked up from the piano, his gray eyes connecting with Lavi's green ones. Lavi's heart was pounding and it was like they were the only ones in the entire restaurant. He felt like the whole world was in slow motion and nothing else seemed to matter. Lavi was so stunned; he had never felt anything like this before.

"Lavi?" Lenalee called, but he didn't respond. Lenalee waved her hand in front of Lavi's face. "Hey Lavi?" Lavi suddenly snapped back into to reality, breaking eye contact with the pianist.

"Huh?"

"Lavi, your customers…"

"Oh right!" he turned and took his orders to the kitchen, still in a daze. Lavi had no idea what had happened to him but he all he knew was that he had to meet this man. As the night came to a close and Allen played his last piece, the entire restaurant erupted in applause. Allen was already swarmed with fans when Lavi made his way toward the stage. Lavi sighed shaking his head realizing that Allen must have millions of fans and he would only be one of them, he would never matter to Allen. _I mean I felt like we had kind of a moment, but he probably didn't feel the same._ With his shoulders slumped, Lavi made his way to the backroom.

"Hey Lavi! How'd your night go?"

"Oh hey Lena, um not bad I guess."

"Not bad?" Alissa, the hostess walked over, "What do you mean? You were by far the most popular server tonight! This guy had customers waiting almost an hour just be served by him, even when other sections had available tables. You must have made bank in tips."

"I made about $600 or so." the room went silent.

"Six-hundred?" Lenalee the other wait staffed turned to him stunned.

"What is that bad?"

"Bad? That's amazing, especially for your first night. I probably only made like $80"

"Drinks on Lavi!" one of the waiter's yelled.

"I don't see why the guy's so popular, he's incredibly obnoxious and over the top. He's such a ditz I'm surprised he didn't spill anything."

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded him.

"Ah don't sweat it Lavi, Kanda's just mad because he's never made near that. He's also jealous because there's a guy more handsome and more popular than him around here." Lavi gasped seeing Allen casually leaning against the doorway.

"Shut it Moyashi!" Kanda snarled. Lavi looked at Kanda in horror, how could he like that to him?

Now was Lavi's chance to talk to the pianist, "I was totally stunned by your performance tonight, I've never heard anything so beautiful. I-I…" Lavi couldn't form any more words he was so star struck.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

Lavi swallowed, "um, do you think… you'd want to… I mean you don't have to but if you want to… do you want to go… go get a drink or something?" Lavi wanted to smack his head against the wall, he couldn't believe how awkward that sounded. _Of course a famous guy like Allen would just laugh, he wouldn't want to go out with a nobody waiter like me. He probably has thousands of admirers vying for his attention. _

The white haired pianist smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know this little place near by we could go."

Lavi couldn't believe his luck! _ME, Lavi Bookman, an ordinary waiter was getting drinks with a beautiful, famous pianist!_

"Here we are!" Allen announced, pulling Lavi out his thoughts. They made their way through the crowed bar to a small table in the back.

Lavi sat down and an awkward silence fell between them, _I have to think of something to say! I can't just let this go to waste! _ Allen smiled noticing Lavi's nervousness. Lavi sighed, he'd never seen such a warm, yet dazzling smile in his life. He usually liked girls but he couldn't help falling for Allen.

"Hey, Lavi, just relax." Allen smiled, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Uh, I'm 23 years old, kind of between jobs right now so I'm now a waiter at the Black Order restaurant. Uh I don't know what do you want to know?" he asked looking down at his hands. Allen laughed, and Lavi's head snapped up,"What's so funny?"

"Oh sorry, it's just you were so charming and cheery with the customers, it's funny to see you so nervous."

_Now he's making fun of me, I must seem so ridiculous to him. "_Are you making fun of me?"

"No, not at all. You don't have to be so nervous."

"I don't see how I couldn't be; I'm just a waiter out, with a famous pianist. I have plenty to be nervous about."

"I'm not that famous, I'm really just an ordinary guy."

"You're the best known and most popular new classical musician. That sounds pretty famous to me."

Allen shrugged, "Anyway, You said you're between jobs? Did you go to college or something?"

"Yeah I majored in history, I wanted to be a writer, or maybe do some research or recording history, but I'm not really sure, I guess so I'm a waiter for now."

"That sounds interesting, I bet you'd be a good writer. There's nothing wrong with being a waiter, I heard you made a lot in tips tonight." _Allen complimented me! _Lavi wanted to slap himself, he thoughts made him sound like such a fan girl.

"Yeah I guess, but I want to know about you, tell me something about you."

"Well I'm 21, and I went to public school as a kid but I've played piano for as long as I can remember. As I got older and my talent was discovered I went to special music schools. I graduated top of my class and I've played many shows, done some soundtracks for movies, but I mainly worked for a big performance, and music agency. Then a year ago I got offered the position as a pianist for the Black Order, they wanted me and offered a lot of money, but it wasn't about the money, I did it because I really liked the idea of working in a restaurant and playing for a crowd nightly. Plus, Jerry's cooking is amazing! But, I still do some freelance work on the side too."

"Wow that's incredible. You've accomplished so much for such a young age."

"Yeah that's what they tell me. So have you always lived in Paris?"

"Well I grew up in a small town, just outside Paris, with my parents, I was an only child. My parents died in a car accident when I was 6 and I then lived with my grandfather, we traveled around a lot. He died when I was 19 and by then I went a local college in Paris on a full scholarship. I graduated last year and yeah, that's basically it." Lavi noticed as he continued to talk to Allen that he became less nervous.

"I'm sorry for your losses, who do you live with now?"

"It's okay, they were kind of long time ago. Well I work at the restaurant to pay for my apartment rent, I live by myself."

"Yeah I live by myself as well."

"So I've been wondering…"

"Yeah what is it? Ask away." He smiled the beautiful smile that made Lavi swoon.

"What's up with the long haired waiter? Your relationship with his is so… uh," Lavi tried to search for the words.

Allen laughed, "Yeah I know it's hard to define, we've been like that since we met last year. A lot of the our co-workers reacted to me kind of the same way that you did, kind of nervous and star struck, but Kanda never did. He just has that kind of personality, he gets annoyed easily and is just grumpy I guess. I also just think it's fun to annoy him, since he has such long hair and many people mistake him for a girl, I just play up on that. It's payback for him calling me Moyashi, which is bean sprout in Japanese, I'm not really that short."

Lavi laughed. "So no one at the restaurant really treats you any different because you're famous?"

"No, why should they? We are all friends; well, calling Kanda and I friends might be a stretch. I'd also rather not be treated like some superstar, I don't really like it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess that's how I've been treating you."

"No problem. I'll forgive you because you're cute."

"What?" Lavi stared at him stunned they'd had a few rounds of drinks by now but what?Lavi felt like his head was going to explode, _cute? What did he mean by that? he couldn't be...Is he into me? _Lavi's heart was pounding, hope clouding his emerald eye.

"Those waitresses were right you are handsome, and I noticed you the moment I walked on stage. It's funny how little you think of yourself. You say you're just a waiter, but you don't see how charming and funny you are. If I didn't have work to do I would have been staring at you the whole time."

"Allen are you drunk?"

"What? No, I might be a little tipsy though. I can't help it anymore I was going to ask you out but you beat me to it, plus your nervous way of doing it was so cute."

Lavi shifted uncomfortably, _there was no way this is true. I should change the topic. _"So I noticed you're wearing gloves, do you always wear gloves when you play?"

"Yeah I wear these all the time," he pulled off the gloves to show the red, deformed skin of his left hand. Lavi gasped. "I know, ugly isn't it? It extends up my whole arm, my house caught fire was I was young, about six, and I lost my parents. I was rescued from the fire but my arm got severely burned, my skin never recovered and my arm has been like this since. So I guess we both lost our parents young huh?"

"Wow Allen I'm sorry, that's horrible, is that how you got the scar as well?"

"Yes, we've both shared pretty heavy stuff for our first time meeting huh? I guess that's the alcohol talking. I don't know, I normally wouldn't share such personal stuff with someone I just met, but there's something about you Lavi. For some reason I trust you." He paused nervously, "Does my hand disgust you?" _Do you think I'm ugly?_ Allen closed his eyes, tensing up. So many people had run from him before because of his arm, so many had made fun of him. _I really like Lavi, if he's going to run because of my arm he better run now. If this would have gone further and he found out later it would hurt me more if he ran then. _

"Not really." Allen looked up in surprise. "Allen I actually think you are really beautiful, I thought so the moment I saw at the piano, the moment I heard your song."

Allen stared at him in surprise, _maybe I trust him because he reminds me of Mana. _Mana had adopted Allen after Allen's parent's death, he accepted the deformed child just how he was and he loved him until he died from sickness when Allen was 17. Allen couldn't believe it, he was adored because was famous but no one had ever accepted him like that since Mana.

"Lavi? Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. When you played and our eyes met it felt like my whole world stopped, like we were the only ones in the room, in the entire world. The way the spotlight shined down on you made you glow, I had never seen anyone look so beautiful. I know this is all happening so fast but I've never felt like this before."

Allen stood up walking around the table, to Lavi's side "So you felt it too?" Before Lavi could react Allen pressed his lips against Lavi's. And there it was again, they both felt it, everyone else disappeared and the world stopped.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if Lavi and Allen are a little OOC. See you all soon and feel free to tell me what you think and check out my other stuff. I'm trying to branch out from Laven, but I keep coming back… I just love them so much.**


End file.
